Broken Hearts
by cherryfeather101
Summary: After a nasty fight, Emil runs away, leaving a possibly broken Lukas. Will they find Emil... before it's too late?
1. Little Arguments

Sometimes Emil really and honestly hated his family.

No. Not just sometimes. With Lukas being a conceited brat, Mathias being his obnoxious self, Berwald always taking Tino's side, and Tino siding with Lukas, Emil was always the loner in the small family of five.

Tonight was one of the nights Emil hated most. Lukas was looking at him, his normally emotionless expression lighting up with something Emil couldn't quite place. Humor, maybe? It didn't really matter to the light headed boy.

"You promised me." Lukas murmured, indigo eyes flashing straight at Emil's own red-violet orbs.

Emil sighed," Seriously, Lukas, I'm not a child anymore!" He whined, trying hard to fight the flush of red threatening to invade his cheeks.

"Please?"

Tino then decided he wanted to jump in to. Unfortuantely for Emil, he immediately took Lukas' side.

"What's so wrong with it?" The blonde haired man asked, the tone of his voice light and cheery.

Emil took a step backwards, away from Lukas and Tino," It's embarrassing! Besides, Lukas, you don't even care about me! Why would I call you my brother if you never talk to me, never care for me, never even love me!"

Emil wasn't sure where the sudden burst of anger came from, but it surprisingly felt good. He spotted a flash of surprise in Lukas' eyes, and the elder of the two brothers took a step forward.

"What made you believe I don't care about you, lil bror?"

Emil tried to ignore the fact that Lukas had openly called him little brother," Well, you don't! If you did, you would stop insisting me call you big brother, you would take time to spend with me, you would help me when I needed it! But, you know what? You don't stop, you don't take off time, you almost never help me! I wish... I wish you weren't my brother! I wish I were an only child!" The last sentence was punctuated with a violent stomp, and Emil turned around, not bothering to see what Lukas' reaction had been.

Emil slammed the door shut behind him. It really felt good, getting out all of his anger and frustration and sadness. And yet, a part of him really wanted just to dramatically collapse on the ground and cry. At the same time, he didn't want to show weakness in front of Lukas and the other members of his family.

It was for that reason that Emil quickly rushed to his room, angrily packing up clothes and other belongings. He glanced at his stuffed puffin, an item that Lukas had gotten him many years ago and one that Emil had treasured since the day he had gotten it. Although he didn't want any part of Lukas with him, Emil didn't have the heart to leave it. So he stuffed the puffin into the suitcase and shut the flap, grabbing the bag and hurriedly walking out the door. Once again, he slammed the door behind him.

Emil didn't know where exactly he was going. He just wanted to be as far away from Lukas as possible. So, Emil just settled for walking along the dirt path that led out into the woods, hoping to find a place to stay where Lukas wouldn't find him... and fast.


	2. Gone With the Wind

As soon as Emil had slammed the door behind him, Lukas seemed to freeze up. Was his lilbror really so upset with him? The normally stoic Norwegian continued to simply stand there, staring off at where Emil had last been standing. It wasn't until Tino shook his shoulder that he snapped out of the trance, putting back on an emotionless mask despite the tear in his heart.

"Lukas... you need to go after Emil, and talk to him," Tino commanded, his lavender eyes sparkling despite his serious tone.

Lukas mentally slapped himself, and he stood up, eyes drooping in exhaustion and desperation, although only he knew that." Right," He murmured, softly and empty of emotion," I should probably get to that."

However, before the Norwegian could take a step, voices starting speaking in his brain.

_He hates you, Lukas. Why don't you do him a favor amd leave this world? Nobody will care_.' The strange voice taunted in his head.

Lukas blinked, trying to keep the bitter voice in his head at bay. However, his body had other plans. His vision blurred, and then he was spiraling into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emil dashed through the forest, his heart pounding louder than his footsteps. He had long since entered the woods, hoping to find a cabin somewhere before he ended up freezing to death or even being killed by some wild beast that was hungry for fresh meat.

"Why did I leave.." The Icelandic teen muttered to himself. He barely remembered what had happened back at the family house. All he really knew was that he couldn't go back, not after what he had said to Lukas, not after making a point of running away that clearly said he wanted to be independent and free.

Emil was glad he had thought to bring extra clothes and coats, as the Nordic chill was settling over the forest, bring nighttime with it. It was already dark, as light was extremely short here, and the sun only stayed for about five hours before sinking back into the dark abyss.

Finally, after what felt like miles of walking, Emil spotted a small cabin made out of logs. It appeared to be empty, and the white headed boy comfirmed that after knocking on the door and finally opening it. The cabin itself wasn't so bad. In fact, it was very cozy. Emil just didn't feel comfortable staying. 'Just one night,' Emil thought to himself as he laid out some blankets on the floor and laid down on top of them.

"Just one night..."


End file.
